


Hop To It

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Cinderella (1950)
Genre: Chocolate, Cute Kids, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: Prince Charles, son of his royal highness Prince Christopher and her royal highness Princess Cinderella, discovers that he's not quite good at sneaking things past his mother.
Relationships: Prince Charming/Cinderella (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Hop To It

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I def took the name of Cindy's Royal Boy Toy from the Cinderella musical. "Christopher" is as close to canon as it gets since the 2015 movie names the prince "Kit."
> 
> Also, I promise that no inspiration for Cindy kid came from the IRL Prince Charles. I just thought Charles was a cute name.

Prince Charles, the five-year-old son of his royal highness Prince Christopher and her royal highness Princess Cinderella, turned out to be rather fond of his mother. 

When she wasn’t reading fairy tales to him, she was eating meals with him in the dining hall. When they weren’t enjoying the ambiance of the palace gardens, they were playing with the palace dog (who happened to be an adorable beagle named Maisie). To the people of the kingdom, they were a happy mother and son, but to all who lived and worked in the palace, they were the closest of companions and practically joined at the hip. 

On one afternoon, Charles’ tutor was coming in late, meaning that the little prince had an hour to spare after lunch. To kill some time before his reading lesson, he decided to accompany his mother on some of her royal duties. 

For once, those duties didn’t involve sitting in meetings all day and signing complicated documents with fancy quills. Since his grandfather’s birthday was coming up in a week, every servant in the palace was working hard to plan a celebration worthy of a literal king. With Christopher busy doing other things, Cinderella helped by making sure everything was running smoothly. 

Cinderella stood in the kitchen of the palace, discussing hor d’oeuvres for the big bash with the head chef. As the princess consort sampled spoonfuls of savoury soup and delightful desserts, little Charles found himself fascinated by the kitchen itself.

While he ate the food that came from it, he had few memories of ever being in the place. He wandered to one side of the kitchen and watched as the sous chef fussed over a pan of cream sauce, how he would add spices to the simmering white liquid and taste test as he went. 

Charles then wandered over to the other side of the kitchen, where another chef was working on a batch of cream puffs. The burly woman was currently injecting small golden pastries with deep brown chocolate cream. This fascinated him the most, as the young prince was both fond of chocolate and found the simple process of food prep to be hypnotically fascinating. He began to wonder why he hadn’t stopped by the kitchens more often. 

After watching the cook work on the cream puffs for long enough, Charles glanced down and noticed something — his right shoe was untied. Kneeling, he grasped the thin laces in his fingers and assembled them into a firm knot.  _ ‘The bunny goes around the tree and into the burrow,’ _ his father once told him.

Once the shoe-tying fiasco was done, little Charles noticed something in his kneeling position. 

In one of the open cupboards underneath the counter was an array of chocolate, plenty of it. Most of it came in large blocks, some pale brown in colour, some a lot darker. There were jars of it in little chip form and other jars of cocoa powder.

The kind of chocolate that piqued Charles’ interest happened to be the kind that came in bars. 

An idea soon creeped into Charles’ head. He looked up towards the few adults in the room — the chef working on the cream sauce was still at the stove, the other chef working on the cream puffs was still injecting pastries, and his mother was still talking things over with the person in charge of the place. 

With no one noticing the young prince, Charles put his idea into action. He reached over to a modestly-sized bar of milk chocolate, took it in his grasp, and swiftly hid it on his person. Slipping it into his sock seemed to do the trick. 

Suddenly, the sound of a familiar voice resonated into the kitchen. Both Charles and his mother could recognize the sneering tone of the palace governess anywhere.

“Your highness, Prince Charles’ tutor has arrived,” said Prudence in her usual stuffy voice. 

Charles stood up straight and tried to act normal. Cinderella looked away from the head chef and towards the governess, then nodded her head. “Thank you,” she replied, then looked over to her son. “Come on, Charlie.”

Charles nodded his head. He walked over to his mother and the two walked out of the kitchen together.

Now in the hallway of the palace, Cinderella placed a gentle hand on her son’s shoulder as the two made their way through the corridor. He suddenly felt his muscles tense, as the instinct to straighten his back and walk with his head high took control. His jovial grandfather would have told him he looked like he was walking with a stick up his  _ “posterior.”  _

After a few moments of silent walking, Charles pulled away from his mother’s touch. 

“I can get there myself,” Charles insisted. He began walking ahead of her.

Cinderella raised an eyebrow. “You know where the study is?” 

Charles nodded his head and kept going. He did his best to act normal, as if to say  _ “pay no attention to the item inside my right sock.” _

Cinderella hummed as she watched her son walk away. She couldn’t help but notice that there was something rather odd about the way her son moved. Decided to do something about it, she started by asking:

“Charlie?” 

The young prince stopped walking and turned to face his mother. “Yes?”

“Do you mind telling Mama what’s inside your sock?” Cinderella asked.

Charles panicked. “Uh… my foot.”

“Oh really?” she questioned, an air of amused smugness now tainting her words. “Does your foot have a rectangular shape protruding out of it?”

Charles wasn’t sure what to say, his mind was blanking. “Uh… yes?” 

Cinderella smirked, then slowly walked over to her son. She could see his disposition getting more and more nervous with every step. She knelt down and reached over to the strange rectangular shape protruding out of her son’s sock. 

When she pulled out the chocolate bar, she held it up to her son. “Where’d you find this?” she asked playfully.

“The kitchen,” Charles replied, avoiding eye contact with his mother. He looked rather ashamed.

“If you wanted some chocolate, all you had to do was ask nicely,” Cinderella said. She began unraveling the foil of the bar and snapped it in half, handing over the slightly bigger half to him. “And be willing to share.” 

Charles seemed to calm down. He started to smile a bit as he took the piece of chocolate. “Okay, I’ll remember next time. Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome,” Cinderella said, ruffling his hair. She then glanced down once more and noticed something up with her son’s laces. “Oh goodness, your shoe’s untied.” She slipped her half of the chocolate bar into her dress pocket and made good work of the two thin strings on her son’s brogue.

Once that was done, Cinderella stood up straight and gave Charles a soft smile. “Now you have a lesson to get to,” she reminded playfully. “Hop to it.” 

Charles nodded his head. He was quick to turn around and take a step, but even quicker to immediately stumble. Fortunately, he didn’t trip, but he did realize that his feet were being restricted somehow. A confused Charles glanced down to discover that his mother had tied his shoelaces together. 

“What?” Charles said, absolutely puzzled and absolutely amused. He looked back towards his mother. “Mama?” 

Cinderella let out a very playful chuckle. “Well, I did say  _ ‘hop to it,’ _ didn’t I?” 

The young prince shrugged, “Oh, okay then.” Taking his mother’s orders, he began making his way to his lessons, even if it required jumping on two legs to get there. 

Needless to say, the few guards and servants in the palace were quite confused to see the heir of the entire kingdom bouncing around like a frog. 

Cinderella smirked to herself, then turned around and began walking down the hallway in the other direction. She only made it a few steps before passing a door that just happened to be opening. Out of the room came Christopher, who stepped out just in time to see both his wife looking smug and his five-year-old son hopping down the hall.

The latter event caused the prince and future king to raise his eyebrow in confusion. 

“What happened over there?” he asked, sounding perplexed. He looked to his wife for an answer. 

“Oh nothing,” Cinderella replied. She took the bar out of her pocket and held it up to her husband. “Chocolate?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly irked that the Descendants movies made Cinderella's son a total jerk. And I'm even more offended over the idea that Cinderella would name her son "Chad."


End file.
